ciphrusfandomcom-20200214-history
Races of Ciphrus
'Open Races -' (When in specialization, they do not GAIN the skill; simply, they are better at it.) Monox - These people, whom are native to Tornun, are master planners in the Art of War. While their fighting skills are generally equal to that of a regular soldier, but they are natural leaders, and are common in the IHMD. They have no specialization skill. They usually look that similar to Ciphrinians, with the same height and skin features, except for one deformity: They all have odd, very light gray eyes. Ceniph - Small, fairy-like people. Usually ranging from 3-10 inches, these people used to live amongst the trees in Northwestern Selahktia. Since Zero Day, they expanded their tribe nationwide, and are ultimately not affected by the event. They are usually pacifists, but can be mischievous. Ciphrinian - Normal survivors of Zero Day. They usually are moderate in combat of any kind. They are usually courageous people, and will do anything for survival. They can learn skills relatively well however. Dermithite - They're often called the Actors of Ciphrus, this race mainly consists of Females. They are superb at the art of Deron. However they do not combat. They usually seduce their victims into sly murder and theft. IHMD Advisors - These are somewhat corrupt, and selfish individuals. They are often heavily armed, however their courage can be taken easily by an obvious bluff. Their mobility is usually hindered because of their gear. They are usually mistaken for Ciphrinians, but are slightly taller (around 5'9-6'7) Imirads - These are small, dwarvish like creatures that originate from the country of Zelixan. While Zelixan was one of the smaller nations to be hit by Carbon Cancer, their contamination of Toxicity levels are off the charts, making most of their land uninhabitable. Their main skill is Reliktecia. Periciles - A race which oddly consists of only Men. They are large, ranging from 6 feet to 11 feet when at adult stage. They are brute, and aggressive. However speed, or clash combat is not their strong-point. Normatite - Much like Ciphrinians, however they are specialized Clashers. Encountering these in a CQC (Close Quarter Combat) or Clash fight could enter some nasty results. They are agile, but not enough to deflect, or dodge a bullet. They are usually the size of Ciphrinians, but due to their metabolism, they have skinnier posture. Retiniox - Some call them the "Medic" race. Before Zero day, and during the spread of Carbon Cancer, they were the main leader in medical contribution. They have a regeneration period of 3 days for a .22 gunshot. Most naturally have extreme Medicious, however combat is not their "cup of tea." They look just like Ciphrinians, however they are usually slightly smaller. (Around 4 feet to 5':sick: Fetinai - The workers of Fetaxia. They are complex engineers. They were not much affected by Zero Day, as they can make Fetaxia weapons out of almost anything they can find. They are purely engineers and inventors, and their general combat skills are less than superb. They are usually semi-buff and can grow at the height from a little smaller than Ciphrinians, around 3-5 feet. Iterixian - These people are experts in small, CQB weaponry, and are the creators of Sharpshot S. They have slightly enhanced accuracy with these weapons. They are extremely agile Sitiphus - Experts in Sharpshot M, they have slightly increased accuracy during CQB battles. They can easily escape sticky situations. They look almost like Ciphrinians, but have a higher metabolism. Ortax - Specializing in Sharpshot H, these are extremely brute, slow, but tall and strong individuals which can put a lot on their back. They have enhanced pain resistance and can take a lot of damage. They’re fat, and range from 300-400 pounds, and usually are about 6-7 feet. Etherite - Their main skill is Sharpshot L. The are moderately agile and can sneak extremely well. Their secondary skill is Ghosting. Rol’Nathul - These are heavy engineers in commercial and industrial objects. Specializing in Commerical Fetaxia, this race can make anything from a simple tool to a complex machine with just the stuff in their surroundings. They are not very well in combat, and often try to avoid it. They are usually smaller than Ciphrinains, ranging from 4 feet to 5’5. They are a little more brute. Utanophix - The Garderners of Selahktia. Before Zero Day, they used to run national greenhouses. They specialize in a specific Tagon, called Biological Tagon. 'Closed Races -' Knomnolites - Extremely dark, sadistic, and mysterious individuals. They have a Ciphrinian figure, however they always wear hoods. Their true identity has not been discovered. They also seem not to be affected by Zero Day. Opinonix - They recently appeared after Zero Day. No one knows why they're here, but some call them the "Angels of Ciphrus." They've been known to wear light clothing, and a good number of them are female. They often help people, but are ruthless to their enemies. Yetinaph - Beings of immense ability. Thier hyper-intelligence allows them to master several skills to abnormal potential. Their origin is from below the surface. Height ranging from 3 feet, to 5 feet. Their skin color varies. Colossal Utonilite - Beings of great height. Ranging from 10 feet to 15 feet, these beast are extremely brute, and can take out entire platoons with one swipe. No ranged weaponry has been known to be accustomed to the Utonilites. Most died after Zero Day. Night-toles - Tall, slender humanoid beings. Not much is known about them, besides their extremely sadistic, bi-polar, and violent nature. They usually wear black, and deemed a “myth” initially by some communities before Zero Day. While it is a discussion whether they are a myth or not, there have been sightings, and only one picture. The person whom took the picture, has been ever missing since. Carbon Setinaph - Individuals able to control and manipulate the movement of Carbon clouds. These beings have a special scientific machine, thus which is handheld. They are usually as tall as Ciphrinians, and act supremely like children. Al' Traduul - Members of this race are not very talkative, in fact they live an almost completely reclused life, only coming in to a town occasionally every so many years. These beings are hyper intelligent, and (supposedly) use some kind of body-altering type of Tagon, or it could be that this is a natural body function for these creatures, as some Retinax geniuses have hypothesized. An Al' Traduul's face has never been seen before, due to the fact that they always wear long cloaks, covering their entire body. Few Retinax scientists have tried to study them, and once they have gone into the cave systems in which the Al' Traduul live in, the scientists will not share anything, not notes, not experiences they have had with the Traduul, not anything 'Newest Additions- ' Slaneshi Stratarians